


The father of jeonghan's baby

by yuka5470



Series: ONESHOTS COMPILATION [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirty Jeonghan, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of smut, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Romance, blame it to hormones, quiet seungcheol, stern shua, tears lots of tears from jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuka5470/pseuds/yuka5470
Summary: One sunny morning Jeonghan suddenly appeared at Wonwoo's door steps and burst out crying telling him that he was pregnant.add in an irritated jisoo who's pissed at the news and they're determine to find out who the father is.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: ONESHOTS COMPILATION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	The father of jeonghan's baby

The door’s bell was annoying the couple who were still in a deep slumber. Mingyu stirred in his sleep, he could feel that wonwoo was annoyed too as he felt the beautiful man snuggled closer to his body.

The tall man smiled in content and kissed the crown head softly. How he loved to see the handsome man when he was sleeping, he looked so innocent, cute and irresistible. the opposite of his cold poker face he showed others when he’s awake. He had the urge to pounced on him if not because the endless ringing on his doorsteps demanding his attention which made him growl.

“go open the door, mingyu ah,” the sleeping male complained softly, he buried his head more on mingyu’s pillow. He’s never a morning person, and this annoying doorbell would never going to change his daily routine in the morning. Sleeping.

“who do you think is it?” mingyu lazily slipped out of the warm blanket and picking up his discarded pants and stand up to wear it.

Wonwoo’s opened his eyes to take a peek at the sight of the nicely built body. The tempting view of his spouse’s delicious body half waking wonwoo’s sleepy eyes. Sly smirk appeared upon his face as a naughty idea popped out of his mind. His wolf like eyes wandered to the tanned back and moving up to the muscled shoulder and landed on mingyu’s smirking face. the man was cocking his head through his shoulder when he felt someone watching him.

“like what you see?” the man bent down again to send a peck to his husband’s pink moist lips.

“mmhmm.. not a bad sight to see early in the morning,” the older man pullled the tanned man down again to continue the kisses. Tongue met tongue immediately as wet kisses exchanged between the couple, morning breath be damned, but somehow wonwoo knitted his brows when the annoying sounds keep bombarding his doorbell.

“I'll open the door, you better wake up and shower,”

“still tired,” wonwoo positioned his body again, trying to find a perfect position to continue his beauty sleep. Mingyu’s scent on the pillow smells too good to lure him back to slumber.

“do you want fried rice as breakfast or not?”

The voice lingered from behind the door of their bedroom while familiar chuckle echoed throughout the apartment as the half awake wonwoo quickly sitting on the bed after he heard the word “fried rice”.

The omega growled in dismay at his defeat. If only it’s not because of his craving for fried rice these days due to his early pregnancy.

His ears were aware at the surprised questioning tone coming from his husband’s mouth. it piqued his interest. _Who is the guest?_ His curiosity won over his sleepiness and within seconds he picked mingyu’s black shirt on the floor, wearing the loose clothes and found his boxer, he quickly wore it before making his way to the front door.

what welcome him at the entrance door made his eyebrows twitched.

“You better let go of your hands off of my spouse's's body,” wonwoo was gritting his teeth at the sight of someone familiar hugging his lover who fell on his butt on the floor. “yoon jeonghan,” he added in a dangerous tone.

Nobody was allowed to touch jeon wonwoo’s property. Full stop. Not even his childhood friends.

Especially when he's pregnant, super sensitive, and ready to claw at anyone who dared to smear their scent on his mate. Even more someone dangerous like jeonghan. His possessiveness was rising to an embarrassing and petty level but he didn't care. he's pregnant and he has the right to be possessive.

The two people on the floor looked up. The cute blonde above mingyu blinked his red eyes, hiccups slightly as he went, “uh, oh..wonwoo?” then he looked down to the one groaning in pain underneath him. He gulped when he's realizing his mistake. _He’s not going to die today is he?_

Quickly he let go of mingyu and get up only now to jump over the startled wonwoo.

“Yahh!! Wha-“

“Im pregnant!” the smaller man was crying again, leaving the younger omega speechless. wonwoo's small eyes bulged out staring at equally mingyu’s wide surprised eyes.

wonwoo loosened up the hug, trying to see his older friend’s face. Jeonghan’s tears were sliding out the big doe eyes and wonwoo’s eyes soften at the sight.

“I’m pregnant wonwoo ya,” the crying man spoke weakly, repeating his outburst. Hands fisted wonwoo’s dress shirt tightly.

wonwoo barely opened his mouth to try to calm the sobbing omega when someone beat him him to speak.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

The three people's attention turned to see jisoo’s wide eyes and hold their breath. The man was standing at wonwoo’s and mingyu’s front door carrying a giggling 1 year old seungkwan who went hyper at the sight of someone he knew.

His favorite uncles.

~

Mingyu walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of beverage for the guests. The room was scarily intense. He had changed to proper clothes although his face was still frowning at the shocking news.

After putting the glasses of orange juice on the table, he moved to sit beside wonwoo, hand circling around the beautiful man’s shoulder by nature. wonwoo in reflex leaned his head on mingyu’s crookneck, his right hand unconsciously rubbed his start bulging tummy. The alpha smiled warmly at the sight and buried his nose in wonwoo’s soft hair, sending butterfly kisses on it.

On their right jeonghan was sitting at the single couch, while jisoo sit across them, with drooling seungkwan on his lap, the baby boy was busy playing with the stuffed toy he tried to chew. His small round eyes roaming curiously at the people around him.

“how is it possible?” jisoo began in an exasperated voice,

He was so surprised, this morning after sending seokmin to work, he suddenly had the urge to visit wonwoo to give the man supplements and vitamins jisoo got from his parents for his friend's newly found pregnancy, imagined his shock, when instead of the pregnant omega, what welcomed him was no other than a jeonghan and his announcement of pregnancy.

_who is the father?_

jeonghan was always known for his playful personality and just loves to drove many alphas crazy. The three of them grew up together, but unlike wonwoo and him, jeonghan was too easy going, his flirty attitude just couldn’t be contained.

He made lots of effort to stop jeonghan from doing things that will only be his disadvantage in the future, but jeonghan never listened. even though jeonghan constantly telling jisoo that he can take care of himself, he was always worried about his friend's safety. As far as jisoo and wonwoo knew, the beautiful omega didn’t sleep around. That’s what made jisoo breathe in relief.  
  
 _But then this incident happened. He frowned._

“well, you can have seungkwan, and wonwoo is 4 months pregnant, so it’s possible for me to have one too,” he trailed softly, tried to be as reasonable as he could. But he squeaked when he saw his friend’s red face.

Jisoo’s eyes grew wider at every breath jeonghan took, and it looked like he was ready to explode from anger anytime soon. His little boy looked up and realized that his baby was with him, jisoo tried to calm himself down by rubbing his son’s back.

The cute baby was snuggling closer to his mother's stomach, searching for comfort while still chewing his toy. However jisoo's eyes were still boring into jeonghan whom by now avoided his eyes by looking at wonwoo, begging for help.  
  
Nobody wanted to go against an angry jisoo. not even wonwoo, so he pretended he didn't see the pleading eyes. jeonghan's eyebrow twitched at the betrayal.

“who is he? who is the _fucking_ father?”

Three pairs of eyes were staring at hong jisoo in amusement. _did they just hear the hong jisoo swearing??_

“I thought you’re still a virgin, hannie,” the warning question sent shiver to jeonghan’s spine. He grimaced.

“well, that..” the omega played with his fingers nervously, eyes moving down at his lap in guilt. It’s not like being a virgin big deal among them, but it’s all about the trust they shared between them.

jisoo was always the good boy among the three, jeonghan maybe the oldest of them but jisoo was acting more like the big brother who’s not afraid to reprimand them if they went deviate from the path. They loved to tease him, but they knew it’s out of love. Despite being an adult and loved to play around, jeonghan however kept his promise to his dear friend, that no, he did not play around and surrendered his body for pleasure.

on the other hands, jeonghan's eyes swiftly take a glance at his other friend who's cozily being pampered by his husband. _  
  
It’s wonwoo though,_ he added while simply pouting _ _.__ it's a secret that jeonghan kept for wonwoo, a secret that only the two of them knew. they didn't want jisoo to die from a heart attack at young age.

wonwoo looked up to his lover, in case the alpha knew something about it, but mingyu shrugged his shoulders.

“did you lie to me all these time?”

“i did not!!” jeonghan’s eyes brimmed with tears. He always kept his promise all these times, how could jisoo staring at him like he’s a disappointment?

“then who is the father?” wonwoo asked. This time finally spoke to distract the topic back to where it’s supposed to be. The more important point. because if not, it seemed jisoo was ready to claw while the other ready to bite back. seeing jisoo and jeonghan fight were never a pretty sight, although it's rare.

jeonghan's red doe eyes glanced back at wonwoo. lips trembled.

“he- he.." jeonghan bite his lips.

“don’t tell me you didn’t know who the father is?” wonwoo questioned with a snort. Mingyu raised his eyebrows at his partner’s rather sharp words.

“i do!” jeonghan glared at the younger one, he took a deep breath before continued,

“he’s, he’s my first time.. and I-I never thought that it’ll turn to be like this..”

“it’s always the case,” wonwoo made a remark before mingyu covered his mouth with his own hand, trying to stop wonwoo from making things worse. Especially with how jisoo was sending dagger look at his pregnant husband. He gave the older man a sheepish grin and mouthed a sorry.

“how old is your pregnancy?” jisoo asked again, left hand massaging his temple.

“At first I thought I got food poisoning because I keep throwing up, but when I went to doctor yesterday and received the news this morning, I’m...8 weeks pregnant..” the voice was getting softer with each sentence.

“two months? Hmm I wonder who were the man you’ve been dating for the last 2 months,” wonwoo spoke again after he put mingyu’s hand down, head tilted up in thinking mode and made eye contact with his husband.

“Jooheon?” mingyu talked for the first time in a while,

“no. Impossible," jeonghan edge lips twitched at wonwoo’s answer. _He dated jooheon once though,_ he wanted to add but choose to be silent.

“minhyuk?” jisoo raised his eyebrows, but received wonwoo’s shaking head as an answer.

“he was just flirting with jeonghan because this boy flirted with him first, but I know that minhyuk is in relationship with wonho. Why would he want jeonghan if he already had wonho?” wonwoo reasoned again. jisoo and mingyu nodded in agreement.

“you guys makes me sound like I’m not worthy,” the blonde omega pouted.

“son hyunwoo?” but they ignored the whined.

“or maybe im changkyun?”

“kihyun?”

“sehun?”

“guyyssss~~” jeonghan stopped them from the continuous rambles around their prediction of his ex-dates. Face turned red from embarrasment.

They were just a date for jeonghan, none of them was his boyfriend. After 2-3 times dating, jeonghan usually dumped them and start looking for another one. He was never serious with them, all because he didn’t find them as interesting as their looks.

They’re boring.

He was looking for a serious and romantic relationship. like mingyu who kept going after wonwoo even though the older man only ignored and hurted him. Wonwoo was never interested in someone younger, which was why he didn’t bat an eyelash at mingyu’s puppy looks. Jeonghan was kind of glad when the former finally gave the younger one a chance though, because they looked so lovely right now.

back to topic.

he never slept with any of his dates, different with wonwoo who could easily sleep with them without guilty. They said the silent ones are the dangerous ones. Just because wonwoo looks like a good boy and he looks rebellious, he’s the one who got labeled on as an easy guy. And wonwoo just recently got pregnant after all those adventurous sex life, but why when he just did it once he was already pregnant?

oh, how he envy wonwoo.

“so tell us who the man is,” mingyu asks in serious tone, pitying the older man. jeonghan saw wonwoo looked up toward his husband, eyes sparkling with adoration.

“hannie,” jisoo voice brought his attention back toward the black haired man.

The image of the man in his mind made him pressed his lip tightly. He blushed madly at the image of those stares, his whispers. The man’s voice was so beautiful, so was his laughter. only by remembering the low baritone already able to make him jerk up from the hotness, he blushes when he remember what he did in the bathroom on that day after they met and had sex.

“he’s, he’s..

~

“I should have known about your weird taste,” wonwoo commented.

Jeonghan couldn’t tear his eyes off of the said person whom leisurely typing on his keyboard to feel offended at what wonwoo’s said. what was wrong with his taste? he looked dreamily at the man sitting at the end of the room. Black laptop was facing the serious face. Too engrossed at what he’s doing, didn't care with what happen around him as if he’s muting the whole world, and jeonghan fell in love even more.

He didn't know either that he had soft spot for a smart geek type of a man like this person. but aside from being a smart ass and a nerd, the alpha was too attractive to be passed on. The fluffy wavy hair, the tall nose, the red plump lips. oh and the gummy smiles that broke jeonghan's heartbeat rates. but more importantly, it's his eyes. the black orbs with long eyelashes. jeonghan remembered how those eyes stared at his naked body, undressing him silently.  
  
He gulped at his wild imagination, damn, his jeans was getting tighter.

He blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

“he looks like a typical serious and boring man, I believe he will take responsibility for what he did,” jisoo stared bluntly at the man, eyes like hawked studying the guy from top to toe. If the said man was the father of the baby in jeonghan’s tummy, he might be agree.

“guys, can you not looking at the poor man like that?” seokmin spoke in tiny voice, slightly adjusted the giggling boy in his arms.

Seungkwan was stubbornly trying to grabbed the menu book on the table and tried to threw it away, seokmin had to distracted him with his stuffed toy which thankfully he gladly took as a peace offering.

They were in the restaurant where the father of jeonghan’s baby always eating every lunch time, also where jeonghan met him for the first time. The 3 omegas were kneeling on the table beside theirs. each of them carrying a menu to cover their face so from people'sight line they only saw three books standing on the table. it's pretty far from their target so they could only see the man’s side face.

seokmin and mingyu only shook their heads from their seat. from time to time they gave the waiters who pass by their table an apologetic look.

“you can’t do anything about that, seokmin ah. Just let them, they will get tired in no time,” mingyu took a sip of his tea, eyes glanced at a hyper wonwoo. It”s a rare sight for wonwoo to be so absorbed on something other than photography.

“that man, is the baby’s father. Don’t you curious at all?” jisoo looked back toward his spouse. disappointed slightly at the lack of enthusiasm.

“why should I? he’s one of the worker from our IT partner’s company.”

4 pairs of eyes turned at him in flash. seokmin jumped in his seat, tightened his hug on his son’s small body for protection.

“you know Choi seungcheol??” jisoo asked in a tone between amused and annoyed. He couldn’t believe his slow husband. he knew him all this time but didn't say anything?? Why didn’t he say faster?

“shuhhsss, you’re too loud,” jeonghan tried to duck in and hide his face even more behind the menu book.

The said man rolled his eyes, while wonwoo already coolly returned to his place, pretending he didn’t do some stupid stunt like his 2 friends, sat next to his lover. He leaned his upper body in mingyu’s arms who’s ready to embraced him in a loose hug, he’s ready to hear the secret came from seokmin’s loose mouth.

“he is the head programmer who repaired the company’s software. He comes every month. That man was quiet though, so I didn’t know much about him.”

seokmin worked in the biggest advertising company in the town as project manager. He knew everything that happened inside the company, and have met personally with the quiet man from time to time.

Honestly, the man was not bad, but, just like wonwoo’s comment a few moments ago, he also surprised to know jeonghan had a relationship with choi seungcheol.

jeonghan as an omega was famous for being hard to get. a tease who enchanted people around to worship the ground he walked on. secretly seokmin was once tempted to try the challenge to own him, but jisoo’s sincere and loves won his heart. And he didn’t think twice to throw that idea of his head since.

While seungcheol on the other hands, didn’t seem like someone who would catch jeonghan’s attention. He’s quiet, serious, calculative. Totally the opposite of jeonghan. But it had been proven wrong with the current situation. With why and how, seokmin was interested to know more.

“tell us what you know,” jisoo ordered in a serious tone after he sat back on the chair beside seokmin.

jeonghan had return to his seat too but keep his head down and took a peek from his menu book and fully stared at seokmin.

“his name is choi seungcheol, age is about 26, graduated from seoul university. He’s good at what he’s doing, professional. Never get complained. Doesn’t really talk with his coworker. But he’s a kind man, I saw him help carrying a pregnant girl’s stacks of document.” seokmin shrugged.

“then?" jisoo was getting impatient. Fingers tapping on the table.

“like I said, I don’t know much about him,” seokmin shifted in his seat, offering his son in his husband’s care while he run off to toilet.

wonwoo muttered ‘coward’ as he saw seokmin saving his ass off of jisoo’s irritated look while mingyu chuckle lightly.  
However their attention returned to the cute blonde man sitting between them who gasp when he receives intense stares from his surrounding.

“you have to talk with him, soon." jisoo warned him again.

“i know,” jeonghan replied in tiny voice.

~

“hi,”  
he greeted the wavy haired man with a shy smile.

seungcheol stared at the beautiful blonde head outside his door step, a little bit surprised at the sudden appearance but replied the smile inwardly.

“hi too,”

The alpha was offering a hand toward him, jeonghan took a little time to accept it. When he did, suddenly he was pulled inside by the muscular arms and then he heard the door closed behind him. jeonghan tensed in the warm embrace but soon closed his eyes to enjoy the gesture and open his big doe eyes when the other pulled away to give him a sweet kiss on his lips.

“i miss you,” the wavy haired man remarks.

 _Gosh, why he has to be this soft?_ jeonghan didn’t know how to respond, but he circled his arms around seungcheol’s shoulders and pulled the man closer to kiss back.

They moved to the bedroom, something jeonghan couldn’t reject when the other started licking his earlobe and teased him. He mewled in pleasure. totally get distracted from his purpose to come here. he just loved it when seungcheol knew all his sweet spots.

He usually never fell into man’s trap so easily, he was careful and he already memorized all the tactics those alphas used just to have him on their bed. but he knew, that someday, someone would succeeded to catch him and brought him down from his high horse. _is this what they called karma?_ He always play with a man’s heart, and now he was played by other people.

Jeonghan’s doe eyes stared at the slightly taller man’s closed one, savoring the moment dearly before he finally closed his eyes too. The first time they did it, he still remembered it vividly, that it was late at night, in the dark spot behind the night club he frequesntly go. He wasn’t drunk, and so was seungcheol, they were sober when they were kissing each other senselessly, hands roamed in each other body hungrily, treasuring what they could touch.

The way seungcheol kissed him made him moaned shamelessly. He almost forgot the ground he’s standing, he thought he’s off to heaven, flying with swollen heart and feeling full.  
  
The pleasure of the kisses and the scents they shared in that intimate time bring out some hunger from his omega self. Wants. Needs. All consumed his rational and for once, he didn’t care about what’s going to happen.

Jeonghan didn’t even know when his jeans was undone, when his boxer was pulled down, pooling around his knees. What he knew was fingers scissoring his rectum, tried to stretch him. then the next seconds, something big, long and hard was pushed inside him, he moaned out loud against seungcheol’s shoulder, biting the flesh to prevent him from screaming. He remembered he was trembling from the out of the world pleasure he received.

The sweat, the intense thrust, warm hands taunted his brain since that day. it was the first time he ever felt that kind of pleasure on his body. The great jeonghan did his first sex at the back alley of night club, like a slut he always despised and now that incident was the source of his problem. oh the irony.

He was pregnant. Never did he think about it. Jisoo would look at him in disappointment while wonwoo would laugh if they ever knew, he smiled bitterly.

on their next meeting, they met again at the restaurant seungcheol always went for lunch, just dating, talking like normal people in love did but then they ended up in the alpha’s car, having another sex for the second time. Since then every time they met, they always end up having sex, in somewhere but a proper place. Jeonghan couldn’t believe he didn’t feel disgusted about it. All he could ever think about was the muscular hands, the intoxicating scent, the deep black orbs and he lost it.

It was just on their fifth meeting (3rd meeting was safe without sex, well, just a blow job, but still didn’t count as sex) when they finally have sex in the right place, seungcheol’s bedroom, and that was one week ago.

jeonghan felt a hand moved inside his shirt, tickling his sensitive skins. he moaned with eyes closed when seungcheol nuzzled the skin under his earlobe. A gasp left his mouth as he felt rough hand pinched and twisted his nub.

His mouth left slightly opened from the intense kiss, lips swollen red. The end of his shirt was pulled up to revealed his smooth skin, nice curved waist and pink nubs. Jeonghan felt his heart swelling when he saw the excited eyes of the man above him, loved the idea that the quiet and serious man could look like this, and it’s because of him.

Seungcheol licked his bottom lips at the sight and moved closer, softly he breathed onto the left nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Jeonghan was squirming in his place, hands rose up to hug his neck, pulling him down once again, this time to have a direct touch with the smooth body and sensitive nipple.

seungcheol obeyed, he gladly sucked the pink nub, bite it before licking it like candy. His left hand flicked and twirled the other nipple while his right hand roaming around the flat stomach, he wandered for a while and thought that jeonghan has gained some more weight compared to their last meeting. He was fine with it, jeonghan always looked great and an addition of a few pounds would only added more beauty on the slim omega.

Feeling the warm hand on his still flat tummy, jeonghan’s eyes shot opened in shock. reality finally hit him. He automatically pushed seungcheol from his body and silently cursing his defenseless self. He breathed heavily. How could he, when he knew that he was pregnant? Sex was too addicting, he hated himself for falling into this.

His eyes rose up to meet seungcheol’s surprised eyes, he pulled down his shirt embarrassedly, moving back slightly to lean on the headboard and pressed his lips nervously.

“cheol, I- we, we need to talk,” he began, breath unevenly from the sudden nervous and shame that were suddenly attacking him.  
The other man looked surprised and sighed but started to relax and sat across him.

“yes?”

“I-Im pregnant,” jeonghan bite his lower lip and lowered down his gaze.

an awkward silence filled the room, no one spoke from the intense atmosphere that suddenly changed the mood. it was probably the most awkward and longest silence jeonghan ever had in his life. more than when jisoo scrutinized him whenever he did some menace in their adolescence years.

“you what?” the alpha asked in disbelieve. his voice was lower than usual, tinged with shock and a light mocked. and jeonghan dislike the tone already, but he continued.

“I’m having our child,”

Silence again.

“stop kidding, this is not funny,”  
jeonghan's eyebrows furrowed deeper, he looked up to see the man he gave his virginity with red eyes.

“I’m not, me too, i just found it a few days ago when I go to the doctor .”

he paused, fear attacked him when seungcheol’s cold gaze penetrate his defense and suddenly he’s feeling so small.

“he said I am 8 weeks pregnant,”

Seungcheol lost his voice. His eyes narrowed, and hardly swallowed the lump in his throat when he finally burst out his words coldly, “are-“ he stopped, taking a breather before continuing, “are you sure...that the child is mine?” he asked in soft voice.

jeonghan shot up, he gritted his teeth in disbelif,

“Of course I am! What do you think am i? a whore?!”

He couldn’t believe this. His eyes started tear up, his heart hurt at the revealance that seungcheol dare to doubt him.

Seungcheol was obviously left speechless. He brushed his hair in distress. He was by no means wanted to look down on jeonghan. But the doubt was always there. Jeonghan has a reputation to behold. And he's not a naive young man who would just believe on something he was told just like that.

The first time he met Jeonghan, he was faced with a handsome blonde man who brought his interest deeply. The cute smile and witty personality caught his eyes in seconds. But the rumors held him back from falling too deep to the enchanting features, jeonghan was a lovable man and he was famous in the area for dating a lot. Judging by the way the man acted on his advance at the alley behind the night club he shortly made a conclusion that the cute omega was not a virgin, thus why he dare to made a move. and this relationship was supposedly just a fling, for fun, until one of them bored and ready to find a new adventure with another person. but how could this turned to...this...

“the night in night club, was my first time,” seungcheol heard the soft voice.

He looked up and saw the pretty man already brimmed with tears, but he wiped it quickly by the times it slides down. seungcheol frowned, he didn’t like the sight of tears on the smooth cheeks. He wanted to cradle the beautiful omega into his arms and gave him small kisses to stop him from crying, but he fisted his hands, fighting the feeling and tried to be rational in this situation.

“but you were not in heat that time,” seungcheol retaliated with strong gaze.

Jeonghan pressed his lips again, hands trembling and he tried to hide it by crossing his arms in front of his chest. Brows furrowed tightly.

“i didn’t know either, but we didn’t use protection that time,”

”you didn’t consume...”

“no,” jeonghan never think this could have happened to him in a sober mind, so he didn’t think of having contraceptive pills.

Seungcheol rubbed his face with both hands frustatingly, jeonghan refused to look at him in the eyes.

“do you want the baby?" the alpha asked carefully.

jeonghan tensed, his left hand quickly moved to touch the still flat belly. The realization hit him, _does he want it?_ He liked seungkwan a lot, he loved kids, but having his own child?

“it isn’t late to make a move,”

 _Terminating the unborn child?!_ the omega chewed his bottom lips, trembling slightly.

“i have a friend-“

Jeonghan shook his head vigorously. He shot a dangerous glare toward the man he thought he loved, arms hugging his belly dearly. Without said anything jeonghan rose up from the bed and walk out of the room immediately. He heard footsteps following him, but he didn’t look back and walked straight to the front door.

A hand was stopping him. Then large arms holding his body from behind, prevented him from walking further.

“jeong-“

“don’t talk. I understand, you-you don’t want to take the responsibility."

“jeonghan ah, listen to me first,”

Another slide of tears moving pass down his cheeks, jeonghan bit his lips so the other won’t know that he was crying.

“I-I was surprised. I didn’t mean to hurt you,”

“you want me to terminate the baby,” he spoke weakly, stating the unsaid fact.

“I’m not ready..I’m not ready to be a father,” seungcheol confessed. He buried his nose into jeonghan’s hair.

"I’m sorry,”

the blonde omega broke into tears, he’s also confused, he’s not ready either. This was too sudden for him too, but the thought of killing the soul inside him this cruelly... something sharp stabbed his heart, shredded his whole being as he's shuddering. the omega in him was rebelling against the thought. he wanted to cradle the child, nurtured this new life and protected the bundle of joy. he cried harder.  
  
he didn’t want to lose the baby. His baby, his own blood and flesh.

Seungcheol slowly turned the smaller man around, his eyes softened at the view of the crying omega. He pulled the man into his arms, hugged him tightly.  
His eyebrows furrowed, heart thumping in a weird way. He obviously wasn't ready to be a parent, but was it really the sole reason?

He shut his eyes tight.  
  
 _he doubted the baby, that was the cause of his obvious rejection._

~

jeonghan stretched his body, hands above his head, pulling it to the right, count to 8 and pulling to the left then again count to 8. He huffed slightly, shaking his head like a boxer ready to fight and blew the locks that covering his eyes to the side.  
Okay, he was ready. He willl tell wonwoo about the night in seungcheol’s apartment. Hopefully, wonwoo could help him solved his problem.

“okay, let’s do this,””

“da-ddaaakyaa~” Jerked up from the shock, jeonghan abruptly twirled his body to the back and met up with 2 pairs of eyes he intended to avoid the most at this moment, he paled.

“say hi to uncle hannie, kwannie,” jisoo was waving his son’s right hand to greet jeonghan. The baby was giggling happily while the mother was glaring at him dangerously.

“you better have good news for me, uncle hannie,”  
jeonghan shuddered when he heard the usually melodious voice spitted venom like nobody business, he really wanted to shrink in place and disappeared.

“ha-ha-ha jisoo... good morning.”

~

The place owner was yawning tiredly, his eyes were still half closed. He put his head onto his spouse’s chest to cuddled like a child while one of his guest was busy glaring at his other guest.

 _Since when did his place become a headquarter for them to meet up?_ but he purred when mingyu rubbing his small back lovingly.

“what’s the news, hannie hyung?” mingyu asked first, wanted to stop the tense atmosphere. wonwoo tch-ed slightly but made a move to open his sleepy eyes. Sat up straight before unconsciously leaned back to the couch.

“well, I-I was talking to him yesterday” the blonde man muttered softly.

_Oh godplease help meee... I'll be a good boy if you help me through this_

“aaaannndd???” jisoo pierced his eyes to a line. A very dangerous one if you wanted to know. That’s his fiercest face and it only appeared basically once every 10 years.

“eeee..” the baby murmured something to the toy in his hands, saliva drooled on the side of his mouth. jisoo stroked his baby’s head, earned a grin from the looked up boy.

jeonghan unconsciously rubbed his belly as his eyes soften when he saw seungkwan. wonwoo caught the stares, but could also see past behind it. he could sense it.. The complicated look in jeonghan’s eyes means something, but wonwoo was not sure what it was.

_You better have good news, jeonghannie hyung..._

~

“Mr. lee, sorry for bothering you, Mr. Choi is here,” the secretary peeked from behind the door.

seokmin pulled away from his computer to see a tall man behind the woman, he quickly stood up and greeted his guest. The secretary excused herself and let the two men on their own.

“what can I do for you? I thought I already show the newest design program days ago.”

listened the man speak to the point like that made seokmin sighed deeply. He didn’t want to be involved in this, but it seemed like he had no choice.

“actually, I called you here not about work.” He began. Gestured to the programmer to sit on the couch on their right. He himself chose to sit on the single couch. Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, simply showed his confusion but decided to sit out of respect for the project manager.

“err.. how to say it.. its about..argh, I’m not good at this!!” seokmin stood up and ruffled his hair in distressed. He walked in a circle in front of the coffee table across seungcheol who kept staring at him with a blank face.

“Do you know something?? I- I was quite a playboy back there when i was still a student. I changed dates every month, flirting with almost all people who caught my interest. But it changed once I know someone..” seokmin stopeds moving, his back iwas facing seungcheol who obviously annoyed by this nostalgic moment.

 _What the hell was his connection with seokmin’s Casanova past?_ He wanted to speak but cancel it when the older man spoke at the same time as him.

“once I know this beautiful man, I clearly fell head over heels. he was all I want in my life, he changed me. with his smile, his kindness, his patience, you don’t know how much I love him..” the manager’s eyes were filled with stars, turned his body around as he speak to basically no one as if he’s a poet performing his arts on stage.

  
Too bad the project manager could’t see the frown in the other man’s face.

“then we got married, and I spent my first year of marriage in heaven with him. I will never regret it having him..”

“sir,"

“then he told me about our baby” seokmin turned around right at the time to see seungcheol’s stiffed face.

Seokmin wass continuing his story with a big grin decorating his face. reImagining his spouse’s face when he announced the surprising news, cheeks flushed red, smiling so wide he’s afraid the skin will stretch out just to emphasize how much happy he was.

“that news took me a whole day to believe that I was going to be a father. for 9 months I wait for that little angel to come to this world, and at the same times fearing my spouse’s health.” seokmin took a seat again at seungcheol’s left side.

The manager studied the man’s face, searching for something that possibly affected the man. He found none but he still continued. A contagious grin almost made seungcheol broke into a smile. He somehow could imagine what kind of happiness the man felt when he heard the news although this whole sequence was quite absurd. then realizing his subtle reaction he awkwardly moved his gaze to the coffee table.

“a pregnant male omega has more risk at laboring, almost like a bet.” seungcheol shifted his eyes toward the other man again, eyeing him when seokmin inhaled deeply.

 _What was his intention? What was his purpose?_ he couldn't help but curious.

“I know the consequences, but that was our decision to let him gave birth to our baby.” Laughter echoed the silent room, and seokmin locked gaze with his guest.

“you should see my seungkwan. He is so adorable just like his mother."

“why are you telling me this?”

A loud sighed was heard before seokmin finally answered,

“children are the precious one God sent for us to take care, loves, and protect.. dont you want to hold your own baby? Smelling their smelly diapers, listening their chattering in their own language, feeling their small hand holding your finger tightly as if you were their only hope“

“Mr. lee, that was not-“

“don’t let jeonghan terminate the baby,” seokmin cut in.

seungcheol wide eyes already satisfied seokmin, he knew he was succeed on his mission. He saw the younger man parted his lips, but failed to manage a word. Throwing his gaze away at anything but seokmin. then return to gaze at him after deliberating over something.

“how did you know?”

“yoon jeonghan is my husband’s childhood friend.””  
That explained everything. seungcheol palmed his face and growl hard at the situation. what a small world.

“Let me tell you one secret.” seokmin spoke again, his eyes met seungcheol's sincerely.

"Yoon jeonghan is special. His whole presence was like a forbidden fruit who keep teasing my loyalty. But he was someone with principle. he's just that untouchable.”

Seokmin smiled inwardly as he remembered the First time he saw jeonghan at the university. Blindingly beautiful, shining over everything else. It's the norm to stop whatever you're doing to stare at him for at least a second before continuing with life. He's that special.

Seungcheol saw the other man Smiling, reminiscing a beautiful memory, and he silently clenched his fist that's on his lap. Jealous.

"you must be so lucky to be able to catch his attention, and now having your child.”  
Seokmin saw seungcheol start soften up. His tense shoulders were now relax when he leaned Forward, supporting his upper body on his elbow that resting on his knees. Eyes narrowed downward.

“But I’m not sure," he paused before continuing, a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "if the child was mine...”

seokmin raised his thick eyebrows.

“I heard rumors." Seungcheol took a deep breath “He dates around, then tossed them away after he was bored.” He paused, "I even caught him kissed a man in the club once, and that was before I knew him. how was I supposed to know that the child he's carrying is my child?”

"didn't you hear what I said? are you deaf??" the taller man tsk-ed in annoyance.

“that was why I said that you must be so lucky!" he groaned slightly, "jeonghan probably like to play around, but nobody could touch more than what he was willing to give. And that was no more than a kiss. Not even when he's in heat."

"if you didn't believe me, ask those people if they ever touched him the way you do. I'm finished! You can go."

The taller alpha scowled. He waved his hand to dismissed the Programmer. He really pissed him off.

Silence filled the room as seokmin returned to his desk, checking out the design his teammates made for their newest product. He heard a sigh from the other man, from the corner of his eyes he saw seungcheol stood up and walked toward the door. but midway he turned at him,

“lee seokmin sshi, why are you telling me this actually? this isn't your responsibility,"

seokmin cocked an eyebrow then put his face on his right palm with elbow on the table. A loving grin appeared on his face, already forget about his anger a few seconds ago, he remembered his husband's cute worried face ever since he received the shock news of jeonghan's pregnancy. He maybe looked fierce and tough, but inside, his jisoo was just a fluff ball.

"my husband was like a mother hen to his childhood friends. And I love him too much to see him frowning all day long, our kwannie also hate it when he saw his mother sad I can't just sit and see, can I?"

seungcheol let out a small smile of respect, bow lightly then leave.

~

He was walking out of the elevator when his eyes caught a glimpse of a man sitting in front of his door. He stiffed on his place just staring at the spazzing out blonde omega. The other man didn't realized his presence and buried his face on his bent up knees. Only when he walked further that the man looked up. He could clearly see the troubled face on the pretty face.

"hi," he greeted.  
He received no response until a whine escaped the pouty lips,

"what took you so long??? I thought i'll die out of boredom..”

The alpha let a smile appeared on his handsome face before offering his hand and pulled the smaller man up when his hand was grasped tightly. Their faces were close and seungcheol couldn't help but sniff the sweet scent of baby powder from jeonghan's body.

"you smell like baby," he mumbled.  
"I play with my friend's son. I dressed him up after shower, maybe that's why the baby powder stuck on me, why?"  
"no, nothing." The bigger man kiss the forehead softly before unlocking his door and let jeonghan get in first.

However the sudden action surprised The omega so much that he can't think of anything properly. he didn't expected this kind of treatment. He's too dumbfounded that he needed to be ushered in by the older man. seungcheol never kissed him that gently, and it feels good.  
He smiled bitterly at his thought.

"do you want to order pizza? I dont have food." the deep hoarse voice against his ears made jeonghan jump, but he quickly recovered and nodded. Feet take a few steps back,

seungcheol grab his hand, intertwined their fingers to pulled him into the living room. jeonghan sat on the familiar black leather sofa while seungcheol busy with the phone to order. When the taller man finished, jeonghan just Watched seungcheol slammed his body down beside him.

"you know why I'm here right?" the omega spoke first. He turned to see seungcheol's side face. The beautiful eyes belong to the handsome man seemed narrow and unfocus. as if he's carrying the world's burden on his shoulders.

"can we not talk about it for now? I'm tired."

He said weakly as his big hand sneak into jeonghans still slim waist. jeonghan didn't reject the advance, he just followed when seungcheol pulled him to sit on the man's lap, legs on each side of his waist. jeonghan rested his hands on the man's chest.

the body felt warm and beneath his palms jeonghan could tell the man was nervous, the heartbeats were unsteady.

The blonde man closed his eyes in bliss when his face cupped by the warm hands and pulled into a soft kiss. The kiss was slow, lazy and enjoying each other movements, savoring each other taste in a beautiful rhythm. this was the first time they shared this kind of intimate kiss in their short times together, and probably will be the last too.

jeonghan was the first who break the connection and bite his bottom lip before he speak.

"I will not abort this baby."

“jeonghan ah, can we talk about this later?"

"NO." the beautiful omega closed his eyes tightly. he has made decision, he came for this matter only, not for a cuddle session or anything else.

The fact that he's pulled into the man's rhythm this easily was already his fault. he's too stupid, shameless, his heart still hungry for the man's attention but the longer he stayed here, the more he felt bad for himself. As If he's betraying the unborn soul inside him.

His mind wandered back on this morning in wonwoo's apartment. How he explained everything to his friends about his conversation with seungcheol the day before. They didn't say anything, but jeonghan could see the disappointment in jisoo's eyes. the disappointment was not for him, but for the father of the child. wonwoo and mingyu said nothing in this matter but he could tell that they were concerned about his conditions.

**_"leave him hyung," jeonghan's head shot up at wonwoos cold words. The sleepy man has been fully awake after he heard the explanation, he sat straight, no longer leaning on couch. eyes were glaring angrily unlike his usual cold demeanor._ **

**_"just leave that bastard, he doesn't worth you. I can't believe that a nerd like him could do some shit like this, he looks like a good man, but I think what people said about do not judging person from its cover was right."_ **

**_mingyu nodded lightly at wonwoo's words. his eyes were never wavering from his husband's form, and at the end of the sentence the younger alpha raised his hand to stroke wonwoo's soft jet black hair to calm him down. Jeonghan's face drop. He rubbed his tummy softly, feeling sorry for the unborn baby. They'll be born into this World without their father by their side. His eyes wet just at the thought._ **

**_“s-should I abo-"_ **

**_"dont you ever think about saying that word yoon jeonghan!!" jisoo's explosion echoed in the quiet room. surprising the three people in the room, and not for a second they could hear seungkwan crying voice filled the air. The baby was just as surprised as them, feeling scared when he suddenly heard his mother's raising voice. The stuffed toy in his hand fell on the floor as jisoo scooped the baby and hug him close to his chest, rocking and patting the boy's back while muttering 'Im sorry baby, dont cry okay?'_ **

**_"yeah, jisoo hyung was right. Don't you ever think of terminating that innocent baby, hyung," mingyu said sincerely. The tall alpha man leaned forward with his hands on top his knees, eyes intensely staring at jeonghans sad face._ **

**_"then.. what am I supposed to do?? This baby wouldn't have a father if I do so..and I-I.."_ **

**_"the baby has you." jisoo muttering what was in his mind sternly, seungkwan has already calm down leaving with only some hiccups left "and you have me," he added softly. lips curl to a loving smile jeonghan really like._ **

**_"your parents wouldn't leave you alone too." the man offered a soft smile, "they would be the most excited people in the world, you know how much they want grandchildren,"_ **

**_The blonde haired man's eyes filled with tears that's ready to spilled on his cheeks, he pressed his lips to prevent himself from crying again. he cried too much lately and it's sucking all his energy. he lowered his head, hands palming his tummy protectively._ **

**_"you have us too, you know we will not let you go through this alone," with what wonwoo said jeonghan finally let the tears fall. it's uncontainable now and he cried his heart out. Hating his life already as to how he can fell for a jerk and irresponsible man, and his unborn child will have to face the fact that their father didn't want them._ **

**_wonwoo moved and hug the crying omega. Jeonghan was clinging to him and fisting his shirt tightly. while behind him, he can feel the presence of his best friend, hand stroking his hair lightly and lovingly._ **

**_this was the decision..._ **

"I will keep the baby. I don't care with your decision. You dont have to be bothered by this anymore, I will take care of myself.. "

~

"you seem like you're in a big trouble."

seungcheol took a peek to his left side where a friend took a seat beside him.

"am I?" he asked back as his hand played with the small glass filled with alcohol.

The man in white suit nodded in content. seungcheol eyed the other male when he's ordering the same beverage as his. he also ordered another one.

"what?" seungcheol asked defensively as the newcomer raised his eyebrows while chuckling.

seungcheol shook his slightly dizzy head. He already lost count of how many shots he took tonight. He didn't care, all he wanted was to forget a certain blonde head. He took another sip of his drink and groans at the burning feeling in his throat.

"looks like there's no pretty woman or man tonight," seungcheol chuckled at the sight of his acquaintance's head sweeping the dance area with a hungry stare.

"just like what we expected from a single man," he mocked.

"yahh!! Choi seungcheol! Watch your mouth! You are a single man either!! Ohh don't tell me you're taken already? How dare you hide your relationships from me, huh?? Huh?? Come on tell me..who is she? Or he??"  
  
seungcheol's laughter died by the end of the question.

Relationship? If there is, it was over yesterday night. When he let jeonghan waltzed out of his place with red eyes and pale face while he just stayed immobile in his spot. speechless as he was watching the precious man disappeared from his door.

But can he considered it as a relationship? They met only for good sex that lasted for a few weeks, they had some good times talking and dating. Then the news came, and everything was screwed.

**_'if you didn't believe me, ask those people if they ever touch him the way you do.'_ **

"jinwoo,"

"yes?"

"If I'm not wrong, you have dated Yoon jeonghan before, right?" he turned his face to his friend, glass on his hand was gripped tightly.suddenly regretting the decision that came out of the blue. lee seokmin's voice was weighing in his mind.

“Yoon jeonghan? Aah..that cutie.. what's with him?"  
seungcheol hesitates for seconds, _did he really want to know?_ but he dared himself to ask.

"d-did you ever sleep with him?"

The answer felt like forever for seungcheol, his heart was thumping harder than it's usual speed and this annoyed him to no end. this was so not him. He had a cold sweat trailing his forehead down to his temple. The place was cold isn't it? The AC was set to the coldest temperature since people start filling the club to enjoy their sins. But he still felt hot, and anxious.  
  
He hated this feeling.

"Nope." seungcheol unconsciously let out the breathe he held since he asked the question.

"that was soooo unfortunate though can you imagine that sexy body under you? Breathless and moaning, God, I really wish I could touch him more. Too bad he didn't answer my calls anymore."

The description the man gave made seungcheol want to launched one or two punches for speaking like that about his beautiful omega, but he shrugged the thought away. Still, he gritted his teeth when he saw his friend's dreamy face,

"then why didnt you do it? you dated him for few weeks, right? It was enough to sleep with him." He muttered slowly, ignoring the painful feeling that nagging his heart. god, he really wanted to cut his tongue. he looked at the liquor in his glass and glared at it. blame the object silently.

He saw jinwoo sighed and waved his hand to right and left,

"jeonghan didn' let me touch him. He never let me do more than a kiss, we just hold hands, and hugging. I thought were highschool kids playing date." The man snorted, “He mostly had mood swing whenever I tried to go further, and then he left me. that's it. I didn't know if I was that bad at seducing someone. yah, choi seungcheol tell me the truth, am i that bad??"

He let out a grin without he realized it. jeonghan did the right thing. The alpha ignored his friends question, choose to not answer it but can't help but ask again,

"did you know if there was someone he slept with?"  
Jinwoo frowned at the question, he stared weirdly at seungcheol's questions, but brushed it off and answer casually.

“not as far as i know. Do you know what was interesting about him?" seungcheol shook his head after a moment.

"I have friend who dated his friend before, and he said that Yoon jeonghan was a virgin. Can you believe that?? That was why so many men were fighting to get him on their bed. but they were kicked just like me I wonder if there's someone who successfully got his precious ass.."

The young programmer was left stunned in place, glass hanging in the air, his brain barely able to process the insult to feel offended. A frown was decorating his handsome face as he combed his hair with his left hand.

He chuckled, at his stupidity, his dumbness.  
  
Now that he carefully remembered the night at the club 2 months ago, he actually could feel jeonghan's trembling body against his when he prepared him. His doe eyes growing Wider, looked so shocked while fear flashed by inside the brown orbs before closing them and clung to him dearly.

With his experience in sex, he should have realized that jeonghans body was rejecting his intrusion at the first try, he had to slowly moved inside him just to get him used to his size. it was his first time being touched that intimate by someone. It just that seungcheol was lost in the passionate kiss, the adorable flushed red face and the intoxicating scents that he didn't realized the obvious clue.

Stupid. Idiot.  
  
 _And you're doubting him?_  
Seungcheol gritted his teeth in regret.

~

"aishh..I know jisoo yaaaa I just got home from shopping. Yes, I bought the vitamin you told me, yes, I eat less salty food, and yessss I drink coconut water very-very much until I burped and smell like coconut. There, is there anything I-" jeonghan's voice was stuck on the tip of his tongue when he caught a glimpse of someone familiar at his front door. handsome face was staring at him with a faint smile on his plump lips.

“jisoo, I'll call you later okay," he hung up the call, ignoring jisoo's blabber from the other line.

He stood on his spot when he saw the bigger built man walked closer. No words exchanged between them and the blonde man just let him when seungcheol took his shopping bag from his hand.

"open the door,"

jeonghan nodded and moved to unlock the key. He was too confused to register what the hell just happened and just stared at the muscular back when the taller man walked inside his kitchen to put the bag on the counter.

_Why? Why did he come to see me?_

His big doe eyes blinked adorably as seungcheol approached him again. hands up to rubbed his arms lovingly, jeonghan had to hold back the chills the man gave him and grabbed the warm hands while sighing tiredly,

"how are you?" seungcheol asked softly.  
  
"fine."  
  
“ _my_ baby?"  
  
The question made jeonghan stiffed, frozen in his spot, but he managed to speak, "the baby is fine."  
  
"good,"  
  
“cheol-"  
  
"you look skinnier. Do you even eat healthy food? What do you want to eat? I can-”

"cheol,why are you here?" jeonghan cut him shortly. his voice was calm but there's a coldness and indifferent hiding behind it.

seungcheol pressed his lips, he just inhaled deeply before pulled jeonghan to sit on the couch. This kind of attitude really made jeonghan annoyed.  
  
 _He didn't come to change his mind did he?_ _Because it's too late_. He glared at the man kneeling before him.

 _Besides, he didn't believe that this baby was his. He didn't come here to keep convincing me to terminate the baby right?  
_  
he knew his eyes were as sharp as daggers, ready to shred the handsome alpha to pieces if he dared to mention that word to him. inside his head jeonghan was also ready to sharpening his claw, trying to remember where did he keep the new knife he bought with jisoo and wonwoo a while ago.

 _But, he said MY baby while ago_.. a pang appeared in his heart when he remembered how soft seungcheol's voice when he said that. His heart skipped a beat faster, he hated it, the way he's hoping for seungcheol to surrender and accepting his child.

he just wanted to cry and hide in his cocoon. Why did he get swayed this easily? He never acted this way before, Yoon jeonghan was always independent. He's not a clingy person. he never look back at someone he dumped, didn't feel guilty for tossing someone who was not worth his attention. yet here he was, holding himself back from begging. from a jerk who's accused him as a whore.

He blamed it on his hormones, they said a pregnant person always in an unstable state.

"we need to talk,"  
  
this felt like a remedy.  
  
Jeonghan refused to look at the man who looked up to him.

"I want to take responsibility of the baby.."

it takes a few seconds for the laughter to filled the air, seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of laughing jeonghan. The blonde man almost laughed crying as he clutched his stomach. as if he's just watching the best comedy show in the world.

well, wasn't it true? he just thought about it, stopping himself to stoop for the lowest and blaming himself for being shameless, imagining seungcheol to beg to him instead to accept him back. and yet, that sappy thought was thrown away out of the window when it became true.

“han,"

"are you kidding me??" his eyes glared at his ex-lover. "what makes you change your mind in let me see, 2 days??" he harshly wiped the tears off his sight.

on second thought. he didn't want this man back.

"I-"  
  
"You dont even believe that this baby is yours!" tears perked up again on the edge of his light brown orbs.

He hated how his mood changed drastically. He scooted further, stayed away from seungcheol as far as he could in the limited space of his couch.

"Im sorry,"

"dont. Because I dont need your apology. This baby has me, my family and my friends. I can take care of myself, just-just.. get out of my life."

With the final decision spilled out of his mouth, the smaller man stood up and walked away. To the bathroom, bedroom, anywhere as long as he couldn't see seungcheol.

Somehow his footsteps were stopped when a pair of familiar hands wrapped around his body like a dejavu, hot breath he missed so much could be heard so clearly against his right ear. The scent, jeonghan felt dizzy at the smell of the man's cologne, he could feel his of heart-pounding, beating so fast and how his stomach churned upside down. This man could give that kind of effect in him, even with just a breathe.

"please forgive me..give me second chance jeonghan"

The omega choked on his own voice, "why?" he Questioned.  
  
“Why did you change your mind so fast?! What do you plan exactly?!"

the omega succeed at wiggle out of the hug. He turned around to glare at the troubled man.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I was just too shocked, you came and suddenly announced that I will be a father and..."

The shorter man snorted. "Are you kidding me?! your problem wasn't because you're going to be a father! you doubt the baby was yours!" he waved his arms in the air to show his frustration.

"tell me how can i not?"

The Jab hit right on jeonghan's gut. His nose was flaring from holding back his emotion.

"i hate you, choi seungcheol,"

seungcheol Watched with sorrow when jeonghan weakly walked pass him back to the couch, and he silently followed. When he saw jeonghan pulling his bended knees on the couch and cradling his belly protectively, he can feel his heart clenches hard.

"jeonghan," the alpha begged. "i'm really sorry,"

“you're my First, you jerk." jeonghan blinked his eyes tiredly. The big doe eyes slowly shifted back toward the tall figure standing in front of him. sadness was all over his beautiful face. seungcheol felt so sorry for all the pain he caused.

"if only your problem was because you weren't ready to be a father, I can forgive you. you can learn.. but do you know how hurt it is when you doubt the baby? do you think I'll come to you if you're not the father??" tears fell down, wetting the flawless cheeks.

"you even told me to abort it,"

Seungcheol quickly sat down beside the crying man, he reached for the precious liquid and wipe it softly from jeonghan's beautiful face with his thumbs.

"Im sorry.." he repeated his words. jeonghan just closed his eyes after hearing the whispers, soft reply and warm touches made him weak. And he complied when seungheol pulled him into embrace. Hands slowly drawing invisible circle on the omega's small back.

"Im sorry.." he said again. Seungcheol didn't care how many Times he needed to say those words, as long as jeonghan willing to accept him back.

"please give me second chance...please jeonghan" the hug became tighter.

"why did you change your mind?" the question muffled against seungcheol's shirt.

"someone told me.. he said that you never had sex with any of your dates," he buried his nose deeper into the vanilla scent, he never knew he would missed this so much,

"I know this sounds stupid but, but I seek all the men you dated and ask them, they all said the same thing.."  
The small body in seungcheol's arms shaking badly and the alpha couldnt help but gave the man butterfly kisses all over the skin he could reach to calm him down,

"Im sorry, jeonghan ah.. Im sorry for doubting you.."

"what if i was not a virgin when i slept with you?"

Seungcheol closed his eyes at the question, "it didnt matter to be honest, all i wanted to know was that you didn't see anyone but me these couple months, and this child is really mine," he buried his nose on the blonde hair.

The cries muffled in seungcheol's chest, and a soft whisper of 'bastard' spilled out of jeonghan's lips. The wavy haired man stiffed in his place, but a smile gracd his face soon after and he pulled away from the hug to see the flushed red jeonghan. He doved down and peck the rose color lips.

He heard jeonghan whispering 'I love you, you dumbass' against his lips, and he deepened the kiss. Heart relief for the acceptance.

"I love you too Yoon jeonghan.. I love you"  
"let's start all over again," he whispered lovingly.

~

**When the morning came after all night drinking and drunk, seungcheol woke up with a huge hangover, but somehow smile started decorating his face. He stumbled back on his bed when the image of a certain blonde with a cute smile came into his mind. jeonghan, he's determined to win the omega back even if he had to begged on his knees.  
**

**The tall man walked with a cup of coffee on the left hand when he passed by a playground. His steps was paused as his eyes followed the small kids ran around and laughed over nothing. His gaze fell on the smallest boy among his friends, how he tried so hard to follow his friends everywhere they go with his short legs, how with pouting lips he tried to jump over his bigger friend to get his toy back.**

**seungcheol unconsciously chuckled when the cute boy smiling widely after he finally got his plane toy again and raise it as he ran away from his friends.**

**"good to see you this early smiling like that, seungcheol sshi,"**

**the programmer turned his head to revealed a certain lee seokmin smiled widely with his bundle of joy in his arm. seungcheol bowed a little despite his surprised and let his eyes wandered to the cute boy with chubby cheeks stared bluntly at him.  
  
"is that.."  
  
"Well, kwannie, greet uncle cheolie~" the father let out a proud smile as he waved his son's right hand.**

**clueless boy stared at his father instead of him, seungcheol chuckled at the view. He walked closer and touched the soft chubby cheek, the action got the little boy's attention.**

**"eeh??" the boy squeaked and giggled happily showing his growing front teeth.  
  
"what are you doing in here, seokmin sshi?" seungcheol finally set his eyes toward the father. the taller man sighed slightly as he adjusted his sons position.  
  
"my husband kicked us out while he cleans the house.. he made me take this boy for a walk until 2 hours ahead."  
  
"oh.."  
  
"and what are you doing in here?" the man asked back.**

**seungcheol smiled as he reached for seungkwan's small hand and really touched by how fragile the fingers holding his forefinger in curiosity. His heart felt warm, the imagination of his own baby with jeonghan beside him came to mind.  
**

**"seeking for some inspiration.." he squished the soft hand lightly, feeling giddy just by having seungkwan's fingers on his palm.**

**"have you set your mind?" seokmin was looking at him warmly. He could see the interaction the other man had with his son, he knew that seongcheol kind of deliberating the good thing of being a father.**

**"yes I have." The young man admitted. "I want the baby.. and the mother,"**

**his colleague grinned at the reply. He patted the younger male's shoulder and suddenly offering his son to seungcheol.**

**"you want to carry him?"**

**seungcheol gulped, "ah, uh.. can I?"**

**"take it as practice before you hold your own child..."**

**and although slightly afraid, he finally gave his cup of coffee to seokmin to hold before offering his hand to scoop the little boy in his arms. He was surprised by the weight of the baby but slowly adjusts himself and felt goosebumps of the newfound feeling. he was not good with children, and as an only child in his family and lived his whole time without any babies or toddler around him, this was honestly a bit awkward. he didn't know what to do. thankfully seungkwan's attention was on his denim jacket, the toddler found his button as something interesting and grab it, touching it with wide smiles. seokmin stretched his body, twirled his upper body from left to right.**

**“god, jisoo fed this boy with too much food, I can't believe he is so heavy now. You are growing too fast young man!" seokmin spoke proudly and patting his son's dark brown hair.**

**the baby was blabbering some words the adults cant understand but it still made them laugh at the cuteness.  
** **seungcheol touched the baby's soft cheek again and smiled lovingly when his finger was being squished by the curious boy.**  
 **seungcheol returned his gaze to the taller man.**

**"thank you, seokmin sshi.." he spoke.**

**replying the smile with a grin. "your welcome.." seokmin presented him with his best smile ever.  
**

~

"he is so cute~!!" jisoo praised.

"my hansollie is cuter!!" wonwoo butted in nonchalantly, but he stood next to jisoo and smiled cheekily while poking the sleeping baby's chubby cheeks.

“wonwoo, you are gonna wake him up," the baby's mother said as he's pouting his lips cutely from the couch.

"its okay, he is a heavy sleeper, he won't wake up that easy after his stomach full," jeonghan shifted his gaze toward his spouse, a sweet smile graced his face at the sight of widely smiling seungcheol.

The sight of seungcheol carried their newborn baby was really astonishing. The proud eyes and adoration in the Black orbs almost making his breath stop. The image was too beautiful, and jeonghan just wanted to plant the sight into his brain for eternity. Some image he couldn't believe would happen.

jisoo finally left the sleeping baby and the couple when seokmin called him to hold the hyperactive seungkwan while he went away to accept a call. Wonwoo also returned to his baby boy when mingyu called for help to change the diaper.

his apartment was quite lively today. his and seungcheol's parents just left the apartment to go shopping for baby necessities, he and seungcheol got guests coming and go for the whole day. it's quite tiring, but everyone wanted to see the star of the day. and jeonghan was more than happy to show the boy off for everyone to coo.

the omega's attention finally get distracted by the sudden presence beside him on the couch. His big doe eyes blinking at the uncanny resemblance of the baby and the father. He bit his lips, he really needed to take lots of pictures of this from now on. maybe he should borrow wonwoo's DLSR camera, jeonghan kind of like the idea.

"want me to carry him?"

seungcheol shook his head. The new father kissed his spouse's forehead gently, carefully not to wake his son up by the action.

"thank you,"

"for what?" jeonghan showed his famous cute grin, then look down to check on his son's clothes. Afraid if the baby boy felt cold.

"for giving birth to this angel, seungcheol whispered in his right ear. The red color was tainting jeonghan's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes toward the father of their son.

"his name is not angel, its chan. Choi jungchan,"

jeonghan whispered back, letting a sweet smile graced his lips then leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. seungcheol look down to see the sleeping boy already wake up, light brown orbs staring back at him as red cherry lips parted slightly oh so adorably with cheeks flush in a healthy pink.

“channie, I'm sorry, you wake up because of us huh?" seungcheol cooed the baby with a wide smile.

As if understand what his father was saying, the baby boy was smiling too, let out a faint squeak of happiness. He heard jeonghan giggled at the cute laugh and he smiled Wider.

The baby he used to doubt, the thought of killing the baby, he felt like an idiot whenever he thought about it once again. but right now he was so glad with the decision he made. seungcheol couldn't feel more relief than this. With an angel in his arm and his love beside him, he was currently the happiest man on earth.

He's the father of jeonghan's baby.  
And he's the husband of jeonghan.  
What more can he ask for?


End file.
